Turrets
Turrets are the weapon of the tank, mounted on top of the hull. Along with hulls and paints, they complete the full tank. As of 2019, there are 14 different turrets, which each has an XT version. Turrets have their own properties: rate of fire, damage per shot, max range, and so on. Each turret has special abilities- some are unique- which define the way the turret works. Turret types There are four main categories of turrets: melee turrets, close-range turrets, medium-ranged turrets, and long ranged turrets. Melee turrets are the turrets that only work effectively when you are less than the length of a Viking away from your target. For example, an Isida can literally do nothing in the middle of the map with no one nearby, but will be very useful when near teammates and it's beastly against enemies with double power. They use a fuel tank instead of an ammo bar. Close-range turrets are those that work effectively at close quarters but cannot hit enemies that are on the other side of the map. For example, Twins is very good at crowd controlling since it can fire non-stop while having full druggs on. However, it definitely cannot hit from one side of the map to another even it's on the PRO Battle Sandbox. Usually they have a fast rate of fire but may take some time reloading the whole clip. Medium-ranged turrets are those that can hit anywhere on the map, but there would be a huge damage drop that you may deal only around 200 damage per hit at those ranges. For example, Thunder deals 360-510 damage per hit at M0/Mk1. However you will only deal around 100 damage when you try to hit something a 100 meters away. These turrets usually have decent reload time, making them great midfielders. Long ranged turrets are those that could hit a tank anywhere on the map, as long as it has good view of the map. These turrets deal the same damage in both close range and long range, allowing long ranged turret players to fend off melee turrets in case of an emergency. However, they usually have a very long reload time, meaning a miss could be fatal, especially when fighting close ranged and melee turrets. Railgun is a good example of a long ranged turret. It's range it unlimited but takes 4.4 seconds to reload (plus a 1.1 second delay before shot). Behavior and properties The turret is mounted on top of the hull's mounting spot, which varies between the different hulls. Firing is done using the spacebar, and the turret can be rotated to the left and right using the <''' and '''> keys, respectively. The new Magnum turret is an exception; it can only move up and down. Moving the turret back to its initial spot is done by holding the c key. In Mouse Control mode, the turret is rotated by moving the mouse, and firing is done by pressing the left mouse button. Turrets have a wide variety of parameters, in addition to the usual damage and rate of fire values, which also determine how the turret-hull combination will perform. For instance, a high recoil may require adjusting the aiming when using light hulls, which can be cancelled out by moving to heavier hulls; but on the other hand, light hulls combined with high-recoil turrets make it easier to control the tank's fall when falling off high areas and landing safely, and are good for parkour. Each turret also has its unique projectile. Some hit the targets instantaneously, while for certain turrets it takes a while for the projectile to travel from the muzzle to the target. For Melee Turrets, the projectiles can pass through tanks before 2018/19, and also have a reversed effect when hitting teammates (e.g. Freeze cools down burning tanks). Projectiles also have an auto-aiming system, which allows the shot to hit the target even if it has a very small offset. Upgrades Just like hulls, turrets also come in four different versions: M0, M1, M2 and M3, each one is an improved and a better version than the previous. When buying a turret for the first time, as well as when upgrading a turret, the player pays for the highest version available at their rank. M0 is the most basic version- with the lowest damage, range and rotation speed; while M3 is the most advanced, with the highest parameter values. The other type of upgrade for turrets is micro-upgrades, which are tiny enhancements for the parameters of the turret- each micro-upgrade corresponds to one of the turret's parameters. A parameter can be upgraded until its value is the same as the next M upgrade's. If a turret has all its parameters fully-upgraded, the player is able to get the next M upgrade for free. List of Turrets The following section lists turrets, from lightest to heaviest. Firebird Firebird is unlocked at the rank of Recruit. It is the one of the most powerful turrets in Tanki, yet is limited in range. It shoots a burning stream of napalm, which can pass through tanks and damage multiple enemies simultaneously. A damaged enemy will be set on fire and lose health for while the burning effect takes place- which can last several seconds- and will be destroyed if runs out of health, even if the damaging Firebird stopped firing. Firebird can also thaw allies frozen by Freeze. It also has an XT skin. Freeze Freeze is unlocked at the rank of Private. It is a short-range weapon, with a very high rate of fire, and the highest rotation speed(M3) in the game. It shoots a burst of cold air, which slows down enemies while damaging them, and also cools down burning teammates. Due to the fact that its attack slows down enemies, it can destroy enemies without being hit back, even with heavier hulls. Just make sure you don’t have a Firebird attacking you. Isida Isida is unlocked at the rank of Gefreiter. It is a short-range weapon, which shoots a stream of nanobots. When aimed at teammates, the Isida heals them, and receives experience points in exchange.It is the only weapon capable of healing allies, so it is great for TDM, CP, RGB, CTF and Assault game modes battles. Hammer Hammer is unlocked at the rank of Master Corporal. It is a shotgun that shoots a series of tiny pellets, capable of achieving a high damage at short ranges, and even somewhat in medium ranges. It has a 3-shot magazine, which has to be emptied before reloading. There is an interval of roughly 1.5 seconds between the shots, depending on the level of upgrade, and reloading takes several seconds. It can bounce off walls. Twins Twins is unlocked at the rank of Private. The gun consists of two barrels which alternately shoot colored orbs- one every 0.25 seconds- which fade once reaching the maximum range. It takes a while for the projectiles to reach the target, and each one of them deals a low damage, but when firing non-stop, it achieves an incredibly high damage over a short period of time. Due to its relative low projectile speed, it is mostly effective in short to mid ranges. Due to its repeated firing rate, teammates and enemies find it annoying. Ricochet Ricochet is unlocked at the rank of Corporal. It is a short to mid-range turret, which shoots high-speed projectiles, capable of bouncing off walls. As a result, and due to its fast reload time, Ricochet can deal a high damage within seconds to enemies behind walls, before the enemies have the Ricochet in their sight. Ricochet also has a very high recoil, which is also useful for knocking an enemy's aim. If the projectiles bounce back and hit the player, they would deal self-damage, and can self-destruct the player if they are at low health. Smoky Smoky is the basic peashooter, your first gun, and the turret that all players receive when creating an account, and can be effective in all ranges. It has a high rate of fire and shoots projectiles that deal medium damage. Every few shots, however, it will randomly fire a critical shot, capable of dealing an incredibly high damage. It is also the turret with the highest number of modifiable parameters. Vulcan Vulcan is unlocked at the rank of Corporal. It is a machine gun, capable of firing an unlimited number of rounds. However, firing non-stop heats the turret (the magazine bar is used as a thermometer), and when firing for too long, the tank starts burning, which deals self-damage. The burning effect can be stopped by stopping firing and giving the turret a moment to cool down, or using a teammate Freeze or Isida. If the tank keeps burning and runs out of health, the player would automatically self-destruct. Thunder Thunder is unlocked at the rank of Gefreiter. It shoots explosive rounds, capable of damaging any enemy near the explosion, and is effective at all ranges. However, at very short ranges it can also damage itself, and self-destruct when on low health. Works best with the Viking or Hunter hull. It also has an XT skin. Striker Striker is unlocked at the rank of Gefreiter. It is a missile launcher, capable of locking on target and firing either 1 or 4 missiles homing missiles, capable of following the target and dealing splash damage. It can also fire one missile at a time. One of the turrets in the Juggernaut, Railgun Railgun is unlocked at the rank of Private. It shoots projectiles that travel instantaneously in a straight line, only leaving behind a distinctive trail that quickly fades away. Its shots pack a very high damage, and can shoot several enemies in a row; each time it hits an enemy in its path, the given shot's damage is reduced. It also has a very long reload time, which makes it mostly effective at long and medium ranges. It also has a very high impact force and- in exchange- a high recoil. It is also used in competitions. Another one of the turrets on the Juggernaut. It also has an XT skin. Shaft Shaft is unlocked at the rank of Master Corporal. It is a sniper rifle, which can fire at two modes: arcade mode, by aiming the turret at the target and then quickly pressing space; and sniping mode, by holding the space bar, which includes an optical scope that zooms in until its maximum zoom or firing- by releasing the space bar. Shaft has a very long reloading time (8 seconds at M0, 5 seconds at M4), but its shots pack the highest damage in the game. It is mostly effective at long ranges, since its turret rotation in sniping mode is very slow (15 degrees per seconds), and due to the fact that its arcade mode shots are much weaker. Magnum Magnum (originally referred to as the "artillery turret") is a long-range turret in Tanki Online. It shoots projectiles that travel in a ballistic trajectory. It has one of the highest damage output per shot of all the turrets.It leaves a small circle of brown dust near the impact area. Gauss Gauss deals damage via two modes - a standard damage shot that reloads fairly quickly and a high-power super shot that inflicts major damage to the enemy. Capable of splash damage like its close cousin Thunder, Gauss can easily steal kills and blow tanks up in the proximity. However, the deadliest advantage of this turret is that there is no lock-on laser, allowing it to fire super shots in quick succession and earn the title of "SNEAK 100". Category:Garage Category:Game Basics Category:Game Interface Category:Inside the Game Category:Turrets Category:Tanks Category:The guide for tanki Category:Tank components